Welcome to Gravity Falls
by MabelPinesFalls
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get into a fight. Mabel misses her brother, and seeks a magic stone that grants wishes to bring them back together. But a curse lands upon her. When Mabel turns evil, and Dipper forgets he ever had a sister, will they be reunited before Pyrimidias takes control?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Mabel read the book. Dipper wasnt looking, an Mabel took his book an read it. Unable to finish the page, she tore it out before Dipper got back. Dipper came back a few moments later. He didnt say a word, nor did he look at his sister. Mabel looked away sadly. And Dipper angrily took his book and left outside. It had only been weeks since something terrible went down. Mabel accidently let Robbie get to Wendy. Dippers instructions were strict: Take his bag, dont touch anything, and put it in the room. Only did She know Robbie was watching. She put it in the room and forgot to lock the door, when Robbie came and took it. He saw all the notes Dipper had written for Wendy. On top of that, he showed them to her. "I know, i shouldve locke the door!" Mabel screamed at her brother just weeks before. "I just...i didnt know!" "Forget it!"Dipper would scream back, causing Mabel to cry. She missed her brother, and she didnt know it, but he missed her to.

When Dipper left, Mabel left the paper out an read the rest. "A secret stone?" She thought. But then her eyes widened. "That grants wishes?!" She looked up an headed for the door. "Ill be back soon!" She yelled at her pet pig, Waddles. When she was out the door, she spotted Dipper heading back to the shack. Ignoring him, she kept going straight, He didnt even look at her. It got late, the clouds sank an a cold chill that hung the air. But she kept going, unable to reach her destination. "Just a little farther." She kept telling herself. "Just a little farther." When she reached, she didnt realize Dipper had been fallowing her. She walked through the cave and found the stone. "Any wish." She whispered. She closed her eyes. "I wish.." She started "I wish Dipper wasnt mad at me anymore." "Mabel no!" Dippers voice was unheard. Mabel was lifted off the ground. Pyrimidias came out. "Seeking a wish, a desire for all. Is it your brother that you miss? Or will it be Gravity Falls?" Before she could reply, Mabel was thrown back. A new Mabel. A new Mabel was all it took. But what nobody knew, along with a new Mabel came a new Dipper.

Months, Months gone by. And why was nobody considered? They didnt beileve Mabel existed. She was just a figment of Dippers imagination. They boy who forgot he ever even had a sister, ever even knew a Mabel. Just his imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

A new Mabel. She walked forward to Pyrimidias. "Yes master?" Pyrimidias gave an evil grin. "Todays the day." The new Dipper walked in. "For what?" He stood beside his sister. Pyrimidias handed her a knife. "Todays the day, you will kill the Pines. Seek revenge, and let them die." Venge examined the knife. "Yes master." But Lantent had something else in mind. "No! you want us to kill?" Pyrimidias' face became cross. "You will do what i say, no matter what, you will get revenge, no its ands or buts." Lantent sighed. He knew he had no choice. Venge became evil because she seeked the stone. But Lantent, as her sibling, would be reborn the same. "Your quest starts now, go on now my children, you know youve suceeded, when you hear the sirens." Venge gave in evil laugh. As they walked into the forest, Venge laughed tossed and the knife in the air. "Can you stop doing that?" Lantent said, looking away. "Scared for a little blood?" Venge relpyed and pretended to stab herself." Lantent kept his gaze away. Hours they had walked, and all Venge had talked about what revenge. Lantent knew he couldnt protest; Venge controlled him now.

"There it is." Venge peeked through the bushes at the run down town. "Ready?" Lantent sadly knodded and they headed forward. Venge put a bright smile on her face, and as of Lantent. Citizens of the town frequently stopped to examine these two, know one knew Dipper had a sister. When they reached the shack, Lantent stayed behind and Venge ran to the door, hiding the knife. To her surprise, Dipper answered,. When the door opened, she smiled brightly. 'Who are you?" Dipper asked. "Oh, dont be silly! Your sister! Mabel!" She tried squeezing her way inside. "I..' He started. "I dont have a sister." She took a step back, her face confused." Obviously," She started. "Obviously you have a sister...named Mabel...who love sparkles and butterflies?" She was getting frusterated now. Lantent signaled for her to come back. She sighed and left. When she got back to her brother, she was practicaly screaming. "No sister!? What does he mean no sister?!" "Come on." Lantent grabbed his sister arm. "Well go tell Pyrimidias." Inside, he was quite happy that they didnt have to kill them. But what would Pyrimidias say? "Yes child?" "Well," Venge started. "Dipper claims he dosent have a sister, and never did. An we sure cant find her anywhere, is this a time collapse?" Pyrimidias thought. "Oh silly me, i forgot to know, send back a Mabel when she gets the stone. A new Mabel Born in the dust, revenge on her for bothering us." Pyrimidias closed his eyes and blew out the dust. "You will leave tomorow, again this time, seek revenge upon the Pines.

Mabel POV "Whoa!" I fell . Like right of the sky. I stood up and stretched. "Man i mustve been asleep a long time. :) I headed back for the shack. When i got there, i walked in. "Hey Dips."

"Whoa!" The boy jumped out of his chair. "Who are you?" Mabel replyed. "Ah the queen of England.' She laughed. "No seriously." Dipper said, walking over. "Its me, Mabel!" She replyed. "Mabel...?" "Mabel! Your sister? I have a grappling hook and i like sparkles and... Waddles!" She raced upstairs only to find him gone. "Look mabey you should leave..." Dipper started. "But.." Mabel turned around, tears in her eyes. "You dont remember me?" Dipper took a closer look and hestitated. 'Your the girl in my dreams..." 'Wha.." Dipper stared at her sweater. "The butterfly sweater, the llama sweater, the Mabel sweater." Dipper gasped. "I do remember you." They sat down. "Well we were fighting." Mabel started. 'I was going for a magic stone to bring us together, then i woke up on the ground after making a wish." She said, staring at the ground. "I remember." Dipper whispered. "And, and there was this pyrimid guy, who threw you against the wall, and i woke up on the couch," Dipper stared at his sister and opened his arms. She ran in for a hug. "I miss you." She said, and they both started crying. They said there apologies and Dipper made them some coacoa. After he had Mabel in bed, he crawled into bed and sighed. It had been a long day. But who was that other Mabel at the door? With a reder tint? Tomorow he would consume the book and figure out what was going on. But little did he know, tomorow wasnt gonna come.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when Dipper and Mabel were fullly awake, Dipper asked the question that was on his mind all night. "Mabes...' He started. 'Did you come to the door looking for me twice?" 'No just once." She replyed, plopping a grape into her mouth. 'Why?" 'Well, there was this other girl like you, looking for me." Mabel held her breath. "Really..?" "ya. Mabey it was just a coincidence." Dipper assured her. But Mabel was stuck on it. Another person like her? That cant be...

Mabels POV

Over the next few days ive been back with Dipper, ive been hearing noises. But all that adds up, Dipper just says its my imagination. "Come on Mabel, its just your imagination. You know your very creative." He would say. But i just wasnt feeling it, It scared me, and i was alone on it. The words she would repeat. So soft...so still...but terrifying. I couldnt live with it. "Dips, im gonna head to the woods for a walk.' But before i could leave, Dipper stopped me. 'But its past midnight." He complained. "Ill be okay." I argued back. "Fine, but im coming with you. I cant afford to lose you again." It warmed my heart, knowing he still cared for me. We left the shack and headed into our walk. "Kinda cold..." Dipper complained. "Why did you even wanna come out here?" "To get my mind off of things." I replyed. "No one beleive what im hearing. But it scares me." I looked at Dipper with sorrowed eyes. "Oh Mabel." He hugged me. "Of course i beleive you." But before i could reply, i stopped. "wha-" Two shadowy figures stood in front of us. I squinted to see better, and Dipper pulled me back. Twins.

Before either of us could say or do anything, they came charging. 'what! what are you doing!' I tried to ask. "Mabel run!' Dipper said, grabbing my arm and running. It was to far to the shack. "Where are we going?" I cried out. The twins were close behind. "Into that cave!" Dipper dragged me deep into a dark cave and hid me behind a rock. "Mabel.." He started. 'Please dont be scared. Im here to protect you.' I pulled him behind the rock. "Shhh." I whispered. We were trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabels POV

We stayed hidden behind the rock for a while. It was very quite, but i could tell they were in there looking for us. Me and Dipper sat there, hugging eachother tightly. Not daring to say a word. Dipper started flinching. "No!" i whispered, as quietly as i could. I covered his face. "No Shh!" But it was to late. The sneeze, even though it was quiet as a kitten, it was loud enough to give out were we hid. I heard a little clanking sound, and a small laugh. I stood up, and Dipper pulled me back. The little girl held a knife, an evil glare in her eye. The boy, much like Dipper, had a tear running down his cheek

Dippers POV

I was frightened, and i could tell Mabel was. But i had to go out of my way to protect her, i cant afford losing her. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, but she just looked up at me with those sad puppy eyes, I felt a stinge of guilt, and when the time was right... "Mabel now!" I picked her up and ran out the cave, and into the forest. I heard a small scream behind me. I stopped for a second to turn around, and i saw the little girl with fiery eyes running for us. "Dipper!" Mabel screamed. I started running again. "Its gonna be alright!" But i knew it wasnt. We came to a dead end. I turned around, and they blocked the enterence. I put my sister down. "Im so sorry." I whispered. "No, its my fault." Tears poured down her face. "If only i wouldve stayed at the shack.." I hugged her. "No, its not you fault. I promised i would always be there to protect you and i failed." My eyes started burning, and soon, i was crying to. "No!" She replyed. "You were always there, and im really grateful for that, i am!" She hugged me back. "I love you." I told her. "I love you to." She replyed. That was when i felt a sharp sting on my arm.

**So there we go. I know its a little short, I was running out of ideas :( sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dippers POV**

It was only Soos. He had thrown Mabels grappling hook over the edge of the steep rock. I quickly hooked the end up to Mabel, and told Soos to bring it up.

"Come one Dipper!" Mabel said, grabbing me. I shoved her arm off. "You first." I said, looking back. Mabel grabbed the wall and climbed up quickly, as Venge walked over to me.

You know, you got quite the brains there." She said, cackling. "It would be a shame to see you go."

I tried to hide my fear as I stared at the knife in her hand.

Just as she was about to stab me, Lantent came running over, pulling the knife out of her hand.

"Go!" He yelled holding back his sister as the grappling hook came down.  
I looked up to see Soos and Mabel yelling.

I grabbed the hook and limbed up the wall as fast as I could.

When I got to the top, I looked down.  
Lantent was now running off, with the knife, as Venge chased him.

"We have to get out of here, now!" I said, grabbing Mabels hand, Soos following as we ran.

I couldn't lose Mabel.  
Not this time.  
Not now.  
Not ever.

**A/N Shortest chapter ever, yes, im just not feeling this story anymore :/ I don't really care for it now, so, ill be posting little suckish chapters for a while. My friend just wanted me to finish so, im here to finish it for her.  
Sorry but, this story sucks. I don't know why I even began to write it...**


End file.
